eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Coco Sniff
Coco Sniff is a pony character in the Role-Play who is canon neither in MLP, nor Eglantis. He was the first pony Darktew met when traveling to Equestria, and took Darktew in, in exchange for assistance. He is an alcoholic drug dealer who employs Cyle, Clyde and Carl to aid him in his "business." History Coco Sniff was born into a tough time right off the bat. He lived in an old, dirty house on the bad side of Ponyville. His dad was an alcoholic and his mother was trying to get herself out of prostitution. (Despite how much Coco's parents denied it, Coco always believed that he was born through his mother's business, and that his dad never wanted to stay with her but was legally bound to due to Ponyville law.) His family was very poor, his mother making only as much money as his dad could spend on liquor. Coco proved himself an intelligent young colt, being on the higher end of all subjects in school. He had ambitions; he wanted to go for secondary education, from there into law school and become a criminal lawyer. Part of this allure was due to the ability of his social skills (He was always a social manipulator, blaming someone else for stealing cookies off the teacher's desk and planting evidence it was other ponies. But he didn't view these as any major crimes.) and also because he lived in a household of people who lived on the worse side of the lawful boundaries. He knew that his life wasn't normal, but never told anyone, thinking it was no big deal. Come grade 5, his father's drinking problems persisted, and he eventually came to start beating his wife and child. Coco Sniff's life began to fall into disrepair from this. At school, he would shuffle down the halls like a mindless zombie and never talk to anyone. When he got home, he would make a mad dash for his room, lock the door, and waste away the night playing online video games on the computer, hoping his dad didn't kick down the door again. As his grades began to fall and his family only had worse and worse financial issues, Coco's dreams were falling apart in front of him. Come grade 6, he failed his first test. A 49% on his final essay for a persuasive letter. He ran home though the school day was only half-over, crying at home for hours. The school called home, which Coco's father answered. After taking out his aggression on Coco Sniff, his father marched on to the school half-drunk. Two ponies died that day and his dad thrown in prison for a long time. That night his mother never came back. Coco Sniff saw that his dad always calmed down after he drank, so Coco snuck into the liquor cabinet and developed what would eventually become an addiction to whiskey. Coco rarely saw his mother. She'd come home, warm up some frozen dinner for Coco, then collapse into bed herself, makeup running down her face and the sound of her banging her head against the wall was always there at some point in the night. Assuming she came back that night... Her crying was the only part of her voice Coco ever heard, and it hit him just as hard as his dad used to hit him. A few days into grade 7 was when the drug war hit Ponyville. The Eastside Assassins and the Westside Brotherhood were the two main groups of gangsters that fought it out in the bad half of Ponyville, usually over the mass shippings of crystal meth. After being beat up at school by a mean earth pony, (Big Mac) Coco Sniff went home and tried to recover his wounds. They had no medical supplies at home, not even f*cking bandaids. Coco went to his broken mirror and stared into his own eyes. He saw what his life had become. He finally realized it. This wasn't something that would pass. His family would never get better. He would never reach his dreams. Whatever his cutie mark was, he got it at that moment, and then burnt it off with a lighter. But afterwards, he had an epiphany. He did have a chance. Just maybe he could get to University, if not save his family. He would need a way to get money. At night, he would crawl out his window without his mother's knowledge and stay in the shadows, observing the drug wars. All his memories of social manipulation were coming back to him, after being solitary for so long. He remembered how people thought, how much of an idiot everypony was. He considered drug dealing, but knew he could never do that. If he were caught, then he could never become a criminal lawyer. But there was a tipping point. One night, his mother opened Coco's door, bringing light into the room that was dark except for a glowing computer screen. His mother sat beside him. She did the first actual speaking Coco had heard in years. She told him that she couldn't keep it up. They couldn't maintain having the house. They'd have to live on the streets. Coco couldn't believe it. He'd seen the war on the streets. it was awful. Coco had almost been hit several times on the way to school. He usually had to deek through alleyways to get to school safely. but in the end, they had to get out. Coco Sniff lived on the street with his mother, with no shelter, they had to scout the neighborhood for whatever they could find to stay alive. But after a week, his mother was killed by a member of the Eastside Assassins. His family was dead. Coco Sniff couldn't cry. He'd cried all his tears out from his dad's beatings. He joined the Westside Brotherhood, where he first met Cyle. Coco Sniff was assigned to be a driver for the gang. Coco Sniff became a soldier for the group. He dropped out of school. He lived with Cyle in his house. Cyle's parents were totally fine with it. Coco dropped out of school. He could never become a criminal lawyer now; he realized that the people in these wars were fighting to keep themselves, and each other, alive. He was on their side now. It was a tightly knit friendship-even family-that couldn't be broken. Coco rose through the ranks, and by the time he was 16, he ahd become the driver and head sniper for his gang. Coco proposed that they use a school bus instead of a jeep, as to carry more cargo, be less suspicious outside the neighbourhood, and members could hid inside easily without detection. He hijacked a school bus from his old school, and became the head drug runner too. Truly, he was allowed to work anything he wanted. And he did at all different times. He commonly worked with the head of his group, and learned how the business worked. He got himself a high school education in his free time, using the computer at night to learn about all different subjects. His IQ was quite high considering he was a high school dropout... He was a major factor in all attacks and defenses against the Eastside Assassins, in all aspects from just being a sniper with a lone gun to commanding a shock squad on attacking a minor outpost. One day he was given an opportunity for promotion, if he'd drive his bus for a driveby on an Eastside neighborhood so they could shoot up the place. This ended up being the assault that killed Clyde's father. Neither of the ponies ever knew... Coco was promoted to the second-in-command of his gang, but the day after disaster struck. Both gangs were completely busted by the cops. Coco and Cyle were the only members who got away. They agreed that the busines could still run, and vowed to work together to create a new business. Coco and Cyle started off as a very minor group, only having a couple regular "clients." But Coco was very good at this kind of thing working at it for several years. He would go out at night and inject people with drugs to get them hooked. Since their business was the only place you could get those drugs anymore, they had no competition. Profit. They eventually grew, but hired no additional employees. However, they did set up a base of operations, which eventually became the Crack Cave, their massive mansion where Coco and Cyle consult with other aspiring drug dealers and makers to arrange deals and contracts. The two realized it wouldn't be long before the police came to take them down. They needed additional security. They needed a super soldier. Coco eventually found a slave auction through his black market connections, and came out with the best thing there; the Saddle Arabian genetic experiment codenamed Carl. Coco quickly became tired of Carl's stupidity, and tried to hire another to help around without being a total idiot. But he didn't fire Carl; after all, Carl was too stupid to ask for payment. Free labor is always nice. Coco was out on a mission with Carl one night, to break the legs of ponies who hadn't payed him back yet. The two were attacked by a half-bat pony, half-pegasus pony. It took a lot of effort to even knock out Clyde. They took Clyde back to their base and injected him with drugs. Clyde agreed to work for Coco in return for drugs and new weapons. Coco knew he needed nopony else now; he didn't want anyone else he needed to constantly watch over. Appearance/Personality Look at the picture... He is a 25-year-old earth pony. He has no respect for unicorns, pegasai or alicorns, believing them to be "Unfairly privileged wimps who can just fly away or magically solve all their problems, while I have to live in the gutter selling drugs." Coco Sniff is a bit socially awkward. not because of a lack of social skills - he knows how people think and could respond in always the right way if he wanted to. The problem is, he hates people. Despite how much he works with people in his career, he simply hates them - likely due to seeing people's dark sides in such business. He is a hardened alcoholic, and has been ever since he was twelve, when he first snuck into his parents' liquor cabinet. He claims he "can quit whenever I feel like it." He speaks in a raspy, Batman-like voice. He is in love with Fluttershy. While he sees her and thinks about her very often, she's only seen him once, and was very scared of him. He once wrote her a beautiful romantic poem, which he burned before anyone could read it. He claims to have given up on love, seeing what his parents were like, though he secretly yearns to hold her in his arms and let go of the dark life he lives now.